


Bleu et Rouge

by Lizpi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Not a Love Story, Umbrellas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un soir comme les autres, la foule se presse dans la rue de la ville... Jusqu'à ce que la pluie commence à tomber. L'histoire d'amour entre un homme et une femme et deux parapluies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleu et Rouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brown and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908876) by [Lizpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi). 



* * *

Il était une fois, un homme et une femme. L’homme avait un parapluie bleu qui s’appelait Soleil et la femme avait aussi un parapluie rouge qui s’appelait Lune.  C’était un soir comme les autres, la foule se pressait dans la rue de la ville, jusqu’à ce que la pluie ait commencé à tomber. Dans ce moment-là, la danse des parapluies a commencé et l’homme et la femme sont devenus des danseurs dans ce tourbillon des couleurs. Le ciel était noir, les sons de la pluie composaient une symphonie avec laquelle les arbres dansaient brusquement. La femme et l’homme marchaient ensemble sans se rendre compte de l’histoire entre leurs parapluies. Bleu et Rouge ; Soleil et Lune se regardaient doucement. Tout à coup le vent a soufflé et Lune a été lancée dans l’air. L’homme, qui était devant un kiosque, a vu le parapluie rouge et l’a pris.

Les larmes du ciel mouillaient la femme pendant qu’elle courrait pour attraper son parapluie. L’homme et la femme se sont rencontrés devant le kiosque et à ce moment-là, l’histoire d’amour a commencé.

La femme avait les yeux _bleus_ , les cheveux noirs, aimait la cuisine et l’été. L’homme avait les yeux _marron_ , les cheveux bruns, aimait le tennis et l’hiver. Cependant qu’ils ont parlé dans ce jour pluvieux pendant 15 minutes, il était sûr que cette jolie fille était la femme de sa vie.

Les jours sont passés et ils ont construit leur routine. Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner, ils s’envoyaient des SMS, ils allaient au cinéma, ils dînaient dans les restaurants de la ville, ils se douchaient ensemble et ils dormaient toujours dans le petit appartement de la femme. Il dormait dans le côté gauche du lit et elle dans le côté droit.

L’homme est tombé éperdument amoureux mais, pour elle, ça n’était pas le même. Dix mois après, dans un jour d’été, la pluie tombait et la femme a quitté l’homme devant le kiosque où leur histoire avait commencé. Elle marchait dans la rue avec Lune, son parapluie rouge, pendant que l’homme était choqué avec son parapluie bleu, Soleil, dans ses mains.

Cinquante-deux semaines après, il l’a vu dans la rue, juste-là, elle parlait avec un sourire dans son visage, si vivante et si belle. Soudain, elle a senti sa présence et a croisé son regard pendant un bref moment.

Bleu. Bleu et Marron.

Il pensait qu’elle allait l’ignorer. C’était ce que le gens faisaient… Connaitre un étranger, tomber amoureux, foutre en l’air la vie de quelqu’un et passer à quelque chose d'autre.

Mais elle était là. Avec un sourire géant. Il a levé la main, maladroitement agitant pour être poli et elle a fait le même.

Et ça a été tout.

Elle a dû prendre le bus et il a dû continuer à marcher à son bureau. Peut-être que tout cela était dans sa tête, mais il voulait courir derrière elle.

« Je t’aimais » a-t-il chuchoté. _Je t’aime, il a pensé_ ; et à partir de la dernière place du bus, elle a répondu :

« Mais, je ne t’aimais pas ». 

**Author's Note:**

> Cette petite histoire est un mélange entre le joli court-métrage de Pixar "Le Parapluie bleu" et mes propres idées écrites dans "Brown and Bleu". Je dois remercier Danela, mon amie et ma sœur d'âme, qui m'a aidé et m'a encouragé à finir ce petit compte. Le français n'est pas ma langue native, alors, n'hésitez pas et commentez s'il y a des erreurs.


End file.
